Cloudy
by LadyxShihoun
Summary: It was indeed a phenomenon cause ever since he came, which was around six months ago, the clouds obscured the sky and forever covered it's vast blue.


Cloudy

The sky always seemed so cloudy these days. I could see the sun, it's powerful rays easily pierced through the vast white, but I wished to see blue. I wished to see the tranquil and assuring blue sky above me, giving me the will to live each day no matter how hellish. It was indeed a phenomenon cause ever since he came, which was around six months ago, the clouds obscured the sky and forever covered it's vast blue.

I was a simple florist, I never imagined that'd I'd be involved with the Mafia. I suppose it all began when he entered my flower shop, demanding for primroses. I was a very timid person and his serious demeanor frightened me. But when I handed him the primroses and felt his shaking hand brush against mine as he took the bouquet, I instantly felt the overwhelming sorrow. He hid his bitterness excellently on his countenance, but his aura said it all. I remember what he told me before he left that day.

"I might disappear from this world". The next day he came back to my shop, this time drunk. He was such a mess, he was cursing and destroying my precious flowers and scaring all the customers away. But I knew he came to me for comfort, why me, I'll never know. After I finally got him to calm down he started bawling his eyes out. Yelling out how he couldn't save her, how he couldn't save any of them. And all the while I combed my fingers through his dark hair and giving him hopeful words. Honestly I wanted to start crying too, all his emotions were weighing onto my shoulders too suddenly. But I knew I had to be strong, that's when I abandoned my timid nature.

After that incident, he fully restored my shop and repaid me for all the damaged flowers, and would come by once a week at the most ridiculous times for no particular reason. He always tried to come up with one though, one time he even told me that he followed a cat here. I thought he came by for comfort, since he had lost someone important to him. And that was partially accurate. Sometimes I'd ask him to join me on night walks after I closed my shop, in which he'd reply with a blank stare (which I figured out, sometimes, means sure). On our night walks, I'd point to the sky and tell him the story of how the stars came to be. A silly tale my mother would tell me. There was a stray dog and cat; the dog tended to chase the cat whenever setting eyes upon it. One day while the dog was chasing the cat, the cat's paw was caught in a bag full of bright sparkles, the dog, trying to be playful, snatched the bag, thus releasing the sparkles into the sky. Now that I think about it, that story truly was childish. And he'd laugh at me, and call me herbivore (whatever that's suppose to mean).

Gradually we were becoming close, a month had passed. That was when I became involved with the Mafia. While I was in my shop a bunch of Mafioso came in and destroyed everything, capturing me as well, saying things I didn't understand. They kept mentioning something about finally getting a ring. I was blindfolded and gagged, so I didn't do much other than stay still. I found out that the one's who captured me were known as the Veleno syndicate. The only syndicate known in my hometown was the Vongola and they were extraordinarily good people. I don't remember too much of my days as a hostage, most of the time I was unconscious for various reasons. But when I was saved, and I'll never forget this moment, I woke up in his arms. And when I saw that serious yet scared expression, I started giggling. He scolded me. But I knew that he cared for me, deeply.

He made me leave behind my flower shop and forced me to move into his huge estate, in which he built another flower shop. Most girls would be curious of why a man would want a girl to live with him, but I wasn't a really curious person, and I figured he probably didn't want me to get attacked by those thugs again. I thought our bond was friendly. But I was so wrong. When I moved into his estate, he'd disappear for weeks, sometimes a month. I knew he was the kind of man that held his own, there was no reason to worry about him.

Five months had passed.

He came back one day, with black lines under his eyes and the moment he saw me he embraced me and kept calling me a stupid herbivore. But I remained patient and embraced him back, and that was the day he kissed me. He took me completely surprise, and I think he surprised himself as well, he glared at me in such a confused yet wanting way. I lost my virginity that day. Our bond was becoming tighter, he wasn't just a friend anymore. I knew this for sure when I got the flu and kept assuring him I'd be alright yet he had all these random doctors looking at me, and trying to give me medicine that I refused to take, he even tried to force me to get a flu shot, but I strongly refused (I loathe pills and shots). That's when he yelled at me and gave me that same bitter look when he came into my flower shop drunk.

He loved me.

He's not the type of person that'll say it directly, all his actions said so. And I loved him too. While I was sick, a friend of his visited the estate. His name was Tsuna. He was really gentle and compassionate person, and had great intuition. Tsuna was the one that told me he had lost not only his wife but his children as well to a malicious syndicate. That's why he was so protective and careful of me. And I admit that I am not strong nor can I fight against powerful Mafioso, so I decided to stop being stubborn and let him take care of me.

Six months had passed, and I became his fiancé, of course due to that tons of villainous Mafia families were after his head, I tended to be captured a lot. But I knew I could rely on him, I could always rely on him. But there were times when I felt he wouldn't carry out his duty to protect me. There were times when I completely gave up on him. Being captured by Mafioso isn't pleasant at all, for the most part, being captured involved torture. And his personality wasn't the best. For the most part he was vulgar and violently straightforward (not in a physical way). Yet when I was at the zenith of hating him, his love never wavered. And somehow, someway, he'd make me fall in love all over again.

So here I am, standing next to him, Hibari Kyouya, the man that I am forever attached to. My head rests on his shoulder as we stare at the obscured sky. I figure the sky will never reveal itself again, but I suppose that doesn't matter a lot anymore. As long as I can see him, as long as I'm with him, that image of a tranquil blue sky will eternally remain with me.


End file.
